NCIS Is Just Awesome
by Noraque
Summary: Gibbs and Jenny in a hammock? Sure. What else could make the whole team burst into song? Mild Jibbs, Tiva
1. Chapter 1

If there was one thing that Leroy Jethro Gibbs secretly enjoyed more than building boats, it was staring off into the starry night sky while relaxing in a hammock on a nice summer evening. It was just so quiet and peaceful. Of course, it didn't hurt that tonight one Director Jenny Sheppard was lying right next to him, her head resting comfortably on his shoulder.

"Reminds you of Paris, doesn't it?" Gibbs murmured.

Jenny smiled even though she wasn't sure he could see it. "You'd be surprised how many times I've thought of that before."

"It almost makes me want to…"

"Break out into song?" Jenny turned her head and gave him a warm, knowing smile.

"Only for you, Jen."

Gibbs: _**I love my sniper rifle,**_

Jenny: _**I love MTAC.**_

Somehow, unbeknownst to them, their singing had somehow managed to spread to virtually everyone they had met while associated with NCIS.

McGee: _**I love computers,**_

Abby: _**I love how Goth suits me.**_

Gibbs, Jenny, McGee and Abby: _**I love the whole world,**_

Cynthia: _**And all the great benefits!**_

All: _**Boom de Yada, Boom de Yada, Boom de Yada, Boom de Yada. **_

Ducky: _**I love autopsies,**_

Paula: _**I love this great nation.**_

Tony: _**I love my movies,**_

Ziva: _**I love assassination.**_

Ducky, Paula, Tony and Ziva: _**I love the whole world,**_

Michelle: _**And that Autopsy Gremlin!**_

All: _**Boom de Yada, Boom de Yada, Boom de Yada, Boom de Yada.**_

Vance: _**I love my toothpicks,**_

Kate: _**I love our borders.**_

Ari: _**I hate my father,**_

Eli: _**I love giving orders!**_

Vance, Kate, Ari and Eli: _**I love the whole world,**_

Jimmy: _**Don't count me out now!**_

All: _**Boom de Yada, Boom de Yada, Boom de Yada, Boom de Yada, Boom de Yada, Boom de Yada.**_

The singing spread from DC to all over the world. Jenny gave a smile of content and glanced back over to her beloved former Marine. "You know Jethro, it's times like these where I don't wish I was anywhere else or doing anything else in the entire world."

Gibbs smiled and gently pulled his redhead closer to his body. "You and me both Jen- you and me both."

**A/N: Well? How was this for a one-shot? Love it? Hate it? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"…Boom de Yadda, Boom de Yadda, Boom de Yadda." Gibbs and Jenny continued to lie back in their hammock, still softly singing. Gibbs allowed a small smile he would never allow any of his team to see as he turned towards the director of NCIS, who was still nuzzled right up against him.

"Man," Gibbs shook his head in amazement, "it's unbelievable. I still cannot get that song out of my head."

"Totally." Jenny said in a tone that much more resembled an older teen girl than a professional director. "I'm going again."

The two lovers settled back and prepared for another round of singing- which of course spread across the world all over again.

Gibbs:_**I love to build boats**_

Jenny: _**I love this ex-marine**_

McGee: _**I love to write books**_

Abby: _**I love so much caffeine**_

Gibbs, Jenny, McGee and Abby: _**I love the whole world,**_

Ducky:_** And lengthy stories!**_

The nameless agents who always walk around NCIS: _**Boom de Yadda, Boom de Yadda**_

Cynthia: _**Boom de Yadda, Boom de Yadda!**_

Tony: _**I love my ninja**_

Vance: _**I love bureaucracy!**_

Kort: _**I love the CIA**_

Palmer: _**I loved that Agent Lee!**_

Tony, Vance, Kort and Palmer: _**I love the whole world,**_

Paula:_** Despite its tragedies.**_

SECNAV:_** Boom de Yadda, Boom de Yadda**_

La Grenouille: _**Boom de Yadda, Boom de Yadda!**_

Singing came to rapid, brief pause as Jenny's eyes filled with fire at the La Grenouille's voice. "Why you little…"

Ziva:_** I love my ex-cop**_

Fornell: _**I love the FBI**_

Jeanne: _**I hate DiNozzo**_

Rivkin:_** I think I can see why**_

Ziva, Fornell, Jeanne and Rivkin:_** I love the whole world**_

Eli:_** So many men to kill…**_

All: _**Boom de Yadda, Boom de Yadda, Boom de Yadda, Boom de Yadda, Boom de Yadda, BOOM!**_

"You know something Jen, you were right all along."

"About what, Jethro?"

"The galaxy is still just so awesome."

**A/N: OK, I saw the new Discovery Channel version of this and I decided I HAD to add this in, so tell me what you think of it!**


	3. Chapter 3

"OK Jen, explain to me exactly _how_ this happened."

"Exactly how what happened, Jethro?"

"Don't start playing coy with me." Gibbs gestured with his hands, considerably slower than he would have like to considering the circumstances. "How in God's name did the two of us end up in space suits all alone in outer space floating over the Earth?"

Jenny shrugged. "I think it may have had something to do with the fact that someone liked our little improvisation of 'The World Is Still Just Awesome' and said they could picture NCIS all over the world doing things like the real one. So- here we are."

Gibbs sighed. "Remind me to have a little talk with the writer about what situations he puts us in. I mean, the two of us in a hammock was one thing, but _this_…"

"Oh, quit being such a spoilsport!" Jenny grinned from behind her helmet, even though Gibbs couldn't see her doing it. "You said it yourself- the world is still just so awesome. Speaking of which…"

"You want us to start singing again?"

"You object?"

"Never for you, Jen."

"Good answer. I'm going round again."

Gibbs: _**I love my coffee**_

Jenny: _**I love the earth so bright**_

Fornell: (trying to sneak through an air vent) _**I love to interfere**_

Palmer: (cowering in a cave while a bear growls just outside) _**I'd love to have some might!**_

Gibbs, Jenny, Fornell and Palmer: _**I love the whole world,**_

Ducky: (lying comfortably on a meadow) _**And Scottish hilltops!**_

Fornell's backup FBI team: (trying to find out where the hell he is) _**Boom de Yadda, Boom de Yadda**_

Paula: (dancing around a bomb with five seconds left) _**Boom de Yadda, Boom de Yadda!**_

McGee: (climbing Mount Everest with only Jethro the dog for company) _**I love good company**_

Ziva: (brandishing her knives, preparing to go one-on-one with a leopard) _**I love a risky job**_

Kort: (preparing to surf on a gigantic tidal wave) _**I love my waterboard**_

Vance: (trying to single-handedly take down a Mafia family without any weapons) _**I love how bad guys sob**_

McGee, Ziva, Kort and Vance: _**I love the whole world**_

Tony:__(trying frantically to outrun a pissed off baboon) _**NO PLACE I'D RATHER BE!**_

Special Agent Sacks: (looking in a garbage can for Fornell) _**Boom de Yadda, Boom de Yadda**_

SECNAV: (trying his hand at opera) _**BOOM DE YADDA, BOOM DE YADDA!**_

Singing was temporarily halted as Fornell shouted out "_Yaaaaaaaaaaaa!_" and fell out of the vent duct, crashing down on top of his team and knocking them down.

Abby: (jumping out of an airplane with a skull and crossbones parachute) _**I love the fresh air**_

Cynthia: (skating in the Arctic on paper-thin ice) _**I hate that deskwork**_

Jeanne:__(caught in the midst of a tornado) _**I'd love an ambulance!**_

Kate: (riding in a space rocket) _**I love that Captain Kirk!**_

Abby, Cynthia, Jeanne and Kate: _**I love the whole world**_

Michelle: (knowing Palmer's non-existent sex life) _**So many things to steal…**_

All: _**Boom de Yadda, Boom de Yadda, Boom de Yadda, Boom de Yadda, Boom de Yadda, BOOM!**_

"You see Jethro? The world is even more awesome when you look at it from above!"

"That's great Jen, but there's just one thing."

"What's that?"

"How the hell are we going to get down from here?"

**A/N: LOL, tell me what you think! I loved writing all these out, especially Tony's! I got the idea after seeing a video of a baboon chasing a guy with a camera and knew only Tony could piss off a baboon! Reviews are the fuel for the story's existence!**

**BTW, in case anyone is wondering about Michelle's line- if Palmer's sex life really is completely non-existent, what could she possibly steal from him given what they ended up doing numerous times? Hmm, what do you think…**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Just FYI, for those confused about the last chapter, Michelle Lee was talking about stealing Palmer's virginity.**

"Uh, Ziva?"

"Yes Tony, how can I rescue the world's most hopelessly bad-lucked agent today?"

"That's very funny, Zee-vah. You're a real riot. I can't believe you're cracking jokes at a time like this. In fact I'm shocked you're actually cracking jokes at all!"

"What are you talking about? I crack jokes all the time!"

"No Ziva, you're confused; you crack people's _joints _all the time. Cracking jokes just isn't up your alley."

"What does that even mean? We are not in an alley, Tony."

"No kidding! You get two points for being the most observant NCIS agent since McGee joined full time! Speaking of which, do you have any idea where we actually _are_?"

"We are in a rainforest, Tony."

"_I_ could have told you that! What I mean is how the hell did we get here?"

She shrugged. "I assume the author put us here."

"Aw, come on! Don't tell me this is another one of those 'Boom de Yadda!' stories! I thought he's listed it as 'complete'!"

"Yes well, there is plenty of great material to work with apparently. And it seems people respond very positively to anything from the National Geographic Channel, even if it is merely an ad. That last one with you being chased by a baboon was particularly well-received as I understand it. You were almost as popular as Fornell that day."

"Hey, I'll have you know I got the workout of a lifetime that day! Do you have any idea how hard it is to outrun a baboon? A lot harder than it is to piss one off! I mean all I did was point out how remarkable it was we had evolved from such a creature and it goes all crazy on me! How do you explain that?"

"Perhaps it did not like what it saw its ancestors had evolved into."

"Ha, ha- that's very funny. I'd like to see you try and… wait a second. How do _you_ know that commercial?"

"Believe it or not Tony, I _do_ watch television."

"Well, how come we're… aw no, why do we have to start off the song? I thought it was Gibbs and Director Shepard who started it off!"

"They have started it off three times in a row. It is probably a good thing that we get this opportunity; we will be able to set the direction of the song this time."

He pouted. "Do we have to?"

"Yes, we do. Start it off."

"Why do I have to start it off?"

"Because I said so."

"Aw come on, Zee! Why don't you start us off?"

"What was that you were saying earlier about me cracking joints every day, Tony? I have yet to do that today and I do not see anyone else around…"

"Cue the music please!"

Tony: _**I love the tall trees**_

Ziva: _**I love the rainbows**_

McGee: (marching through the Canadian Rockies) _**I love a challenge**_

Abby: (building a large Gothic snowman in the middle of Antarctica) _**I love when it really snows!**_

Tony, Ziva, McGee, and Abby:_** I love the whole world**_

Ducky: (sawing away at a volunteer in a magician's magic box) _**With all its**__** spare jobs**_

Cynthia: (sneaking out of a window away from her desk job)_** Boom de Yadda, Boom de Yadda**_

Sacks: (leading Fornell's back up team cautiously, trying to find his position) _**Boom de Yadda, Boom de Yadda!**_

Paula: (lying in a mine field in Guantanamo Bay) _**I love to sunbathe**_

Fornell: (nervously, creeping alone down a dark alleyway) _**I hate to work alone…**_

Vance: (in a rough section of town with only one gun for protection) _**I love my desk job**_

Kort: (trying frantically to get to cover with militants firing machine guns at him) _**I'D LOVE A SECURE ZONE! **_

Paula, Fornell, Vance, and Kort: _**I love the whole world**_

Michelle: (under an autopsy table with Palmer) _**And all its prizes…**_

SECNAV: (dancing on a tabletop) _**Boom de Yadda, Boom de Yadda**_

Palmer: (with Michelle) _**BOOM DE YADDA, BOOM DE YADDA!**_

Another delay was temporarily called as Vance and Fornell, seeing each other's shadows, instinctively fired at each other; Sacks' team, caught in the cross-hairs, immediately dove and took cover wherever they could find it- behind walls, up lampposts and, in Sacks' case, into trash cans. "Here we go again!" He muttered.

Gibbs: (on an African Lion Safari) _**I love the big game**_

Jenny: (on top of the Eiffel Tower) _**I love the memory**_

Kate: (gazing at a picture of Ari) _**I loved a terrorist**_

Ari: (lying six feet under the ground) _**It's strange how life can be!**_

Gibbs, Jenny, Kate, and Ari: _**I love the whole world**_

Jeanne:(secretly plotting Tony's 'accidental' demise) _**So many ways to die…**_

All: _**Boom de Yadda, Boom de Yadda, Boom de Yadda, Boom de Yadda, Boom de Yadda, BOOM!**_

"There. You see Tony? That was not so hard, was it? And you did not get chased by a baboon, no?"

"Um, that's great Ziva, but there' something you should know."

"What is that?"

"Where the hell did the sun go? It's night time."

"Why is that important?"

"I don't have the faintest clue where we are."

"Did you not bring a compass?"

"Ummm, well…."

"_Tony_…"

**A/N: So how's this little installation? Please review!**


End file.
